


Sugar Lips

by Poledancingdinos



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/M, Flirting, Hook-Up, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexy Times, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poledancingdinos/pseuds/Poledancingdinos
Summary: August is at the bar looking for someone to take home but someone finds him instead.
Relationships: August Walker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Sugar Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song Sugar Lips because it made me think of hot dangerous sexy times and the only person I had in mind as a pairing was our dear August.

August walked into the upscale hotel bar at his usual time on Friday night. He scanned the room as he made his way towards an empty stool at the far end of the counter. Before he could take a seat, the barmaid set two glasses of scotch in front of him. He stared up at her with a questioned expression. Without breaking eye contact, he picked up one of the glasses, waiting for her to lift the other before gently touching the edges together and taking a sip, confirming his suspicion that it was indeed his usual order. It was a top-shelf bottle, not what the average patron requested. She set her glass down leaving traces of her red lipstick on the clear edge.

“I don’t think you’ll have much success tonight,” the woman spoke as she cleared dirty glasses.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he answered, both confused and intrigued by her intentions.

“No desperate, naive women here tonight. You might have to go home alone.”

August smirked. “I guess it’s time to find a new bar. I can get an overpriced scotch anywhere in this city, darling. I came here for privacy which, obviously, I was wrong about.”

The barmaid snorted. “No, my guess is that you come here because we are close enough to all the big office buildings in the city for you to have a steady flow of desperate, naive women yet not so far from your apartment for them to have time to change their mind on the way there.”

She turned and walked away from him to serve some drinks to a pair of businessmen. He watched her hips sway as she moved, her tight black skinny jeans hugging her curves in all the right ways. She grinned at something the man in front of her said, showing off her perfect teeth. She leaned forward on the bar, giving both gentlemen a better view of her cleavage as she took their order simultaneously arching her back to give him a side view of her ass. She efficiently prepared their drinks, setting them on the bar as one of the men slid her a few bills, paying what they owed plus a generous tip. She looked over her shoulder at him, a coy smile forming on her crimson lips when she confirmed that he was indeed watching her every move. August had to hand it to her: she knew how to play a room.

He had never really spoken to her before, mostly barking out his order while he observed whoever he planned on taking home with him. The one thing he did remember about the alluring woman was the fact that she always wore lipstick. The particular shade she was wearing that night was similar to the color of ripe cherries, making him wonder if her lips tasted as sweet as they looked. The thought made his cock fill and his pants feel uncomfortably tight.

He lifted his eyes and saw her leering at him, leaned back against the bar. She stared him dead in the eye as she turned around and walked out from behind the bar and through the back door as some man took her place.

He stood from his stool and marched around the bar after her. He had only just made it out of the back door when he felt her hands on his chest, pushing him firmly against the brick wall of the alley. Before he could say anything, his belt was unbuckled, and she was on her knees for him. She pulled his pants and underwear down just enough to free his erection. Wasting no time, she took his tip into her mouth, the weight of his cock pressing deliciously against her tongue.

“Such a good girl, you already know where you belong.”

She pinned his hips to the wall, withdrew from his cock with a lewd pop, and looked up at him with pursed lips.

“Don’t get it twisted, honey. I chose to be here and by the end of the night, _you_ will be the one moaning _my_ name and begging for more.”

“Ooh, you’re a feisty one. Only one problem doll, I don’t know your name and I hadn’t planned on learning it.”

“I guess you’ll just have to figure it out if you want to come.”

Without further warning, she returned her attention to his throbbing cock. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed that she wasn’t making it easy for him. He liked the way she was taking charge, but he was still determined to have the upper hand.

She kissed down his shaft wetting every inch and lavishing every vain with her tongue. She fisted both hands in his pants pushing him back against the wall preventing him from thrusting into her mouth as she slowly took him in. August watched, hypnotized by the way her red lips stood out against his skin.

He groaned when he felt his tip hit the back of her throat, seeing that she was only taking him halfway. She closed her eyes and hollowed her cheeks, increasing the suction as she withdrew keeping only his tip in her mouth. She repeated the motion, coating as much of him in her saliva as she could before wrapping her hand around his girth to pump the last few inches of his cock. She maintained her hold on his tip, swirling her tongue around the head and finally settling for licking up and down his slit to collect the drops of precum that had collected there.

August gasped at the extra attention his head was receiving, feeling himself moving closer and closer to his release yet knowing it was not quite enough to push him over the edge.

His hand moved to the nape of her neck, twisting his fingers around her tied-back hair. Before he could add pressure, forcing her down on his impressive dick, she drew back, tongue darting out to lick the string of spit that clung to her swollen lips.

“Have you figured out my name yet?”

“I don’t do names,” was all he muttered, panting heavily as he grew frustrated.

She nipped his hip with her teeth as a warning before returning her mouth to his pulsing cock. She continued her skillful assault that made his knees weaken. All he craved was to push past her throat and fuck into her as she choked on his come but she continued to fight him and keep him away from his release.

“Deeper,” he barked.

She smirked, looking up at him through her lashes and shook her head “no”. Once again, she pulled away leaving only his head in her mouth, focusing all her attention to his most sensitive skin.

“Fuck… please,” he pleaded so quietly she barely heard him

She raised an eyebrow at him and hummed quizzically.

The vibration sent a shiver up his spin.

“Ha - Haley, please,” he panted. “Give me more.”

She grinned victoriously around his cock and immediately relaxed her throat, sinking down until he was fully engulfed in her warm mouth, giving him what he’d been craving. Her soft lips massaged the base of his erection as she held him deeply for a few seconds. She pulled back only long enough to gasp for air before taking him in once again. A few more deep strokes were all it took for August to find his release and shoot hot bursts on cum down her throat. He hissed her name, head thrown back against the brick, his fingers still holding her hair in a vice-grip, and keeping her in place as he twitched.

When he came down from his high, he stared down at the young woman who was still on her knees. He cupped her chin, starring at her pouty lips as she wiped some of the smeared lipstick with his thumb. She opened her mouth again and nipped at the pad of his finger before sucking it into her mouth. August growled, once again feeling heat pool at the bottom of his stomach. He looked down at his softening member, noting the distinct red smudges at the base and along the crown of his cock, then tucked himself back in his pants.

Haley stood, pulling the tie from her hair and repairing the damage August’s hands had done to her previously perfectly styled hair. She stood on the tip of her toes leaning her hands against his chest for balance.

“I get off at one if you want to come back for seconds,” she whispered in the shell of his ear before going back inside to fix her makeup and finish her shift.

He planned to do just that since, after all, he still didn’t know what her lips tasted like.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
